Our Alternate Universe
by SunsetsandSunrise
Summary: Various Paily one-shots/drabbles inspired by tumblr posts and/or my romantically frustrated imagination. Emily Fields and Paige McCullers. AU. Mainly fluff, but sometimes angst.
1. Soulmates AU

_A/N: First and foremost, if you follow any of my other stories, I would like to **sincerely** apologize for not updating in quite some time. I've been sort of aimlessly writing one shots and drabbles because it's much easier than a multi-chap story. But, for those of you who have lefts reviews asking if I've abandoned SDSLT, the __answer is **no.** I will get back to writing it as soon as I can. Thank you for you not-so-patient waiting :) It actually makes me smile knowing that you're all still interested in my story 3_

* * *

><p><em>Summary: AU where everything is back and white until you meet your soulmate. <em>

* * *

><p><em>The rest of the world was black and white<em>

_But we were in screaming _

Sweat rolls down her neck as the rays of the sun beat down against her shoulders, the brilliantly white light making her squint as she gazes briefly at the blinding white sun. Her feet pound easily on the gray concrete as she jogs down her colorless street, shades of black and gray painting the houses and trees into a ghostly mural.

The upbeat music pounding from her earphones contrasts harshly with the melancholy of the drained town; but she should be used to it by now. She should be used to the stark blacks and washed out grays, the different hues hinting at the colors that lie underneath. She should be used to it all; but she isn't.

Sixteen years of living in this charcoal life and yet she's still not used to it.

She longs for the day where she'll be able to see the colors that lie beneath the grays and blacks; the colors that are waiting to burst from their cages and brighten her life in the same way music does.

Her parents and people she knows talk about it; the way the colors blend and clash against each other in the astonishing vibrancy that shades everything, from the sky above her to the dirt under her feet.

She yearns for the day she'll be able to see the world light up with her own eyes, instead of having to listen to the condescending tone in which the long enamored adults spoke about it. But that won't happen anytime soon; Not until she falls in love.

She shakes her head and focuses on the music that drowns out her heavy breathing. This isn't something she needs to think about right now, especially with freshman year just around the corner. Her nerves have been eating away at her since she moved to Rosewood, being the new kid was never easy, and jogging twice a day was the only thing that helped calm her.

As she turns into the next street, lost in thought, she crashes into a soft but solid body before she has a chance to stop. She reacts instantly, her arms wrapping around the slim waist of a petit girl as they fall. Paige somehow manages to twist their bodies around so it's her that hits the ground and not the girl. Her breath is knocked out of her lungs as she hits the sidewalk, her shoulder and back throbbing painfully while the girl's elbow smacks into her chest. D_amn that's going to hurt in the morning. _

The pressure on her torso lifts when she feels the girl shift over her, but she keeps her eyes close and grimaces as she presses her hand over her chest.

"Oh god, are you okay?"

The concerned voice sounds close to her although she can barely hear it over the music that's still playing faintly from her fallen earphones. She opens her eyes slowly, an apology on her lips, when she gasps.

The light gray eyes she meets are only momentarily registering in her mind when suddenly the smokey shades start to dissolve and the strangers eyes begin to shimmer with color; a dark yet enthralling hue that Paige doesn't know the name of. Within seconds the color seems to spread across the strangers face in a surge of tints that leaves Paige wide eyed.

Suddenly it's hard for her to breath and it has nothing to do with the fall or the girl's weight on her.

The color of her eyes, Paige searches her brain for any idea of what that color could be but she comes up empty. Her dad had told her, in a simple way, that apples were red, the sky was blue, grass was green, chocolate brown, and that the sun was yellow. Of course he had mentioned that there was a vast variety of colors and shades, but what was the point if she didn't know what any of them were called at the moment.

Her eyes scan the girl (her _soulmates!?)_ face before she locks eyes with her again.

Those…dazzling eyes_, _if she didn't know the color that's the closest she could get to describing them, are surrounded by a lovely face; a face that reflects the surprise she feels. Wisps of smooth dark hair whip across the strangers face and Paige has the sudden urge to tuck them behind her ear. They stare at each other, Paige forgetting about her pain as she gets lost in the girl's eyes.

She can't place the color, but the feeling she gets as she looks into them, it's the same warm feeling that settles in the pit of her stomach on a cold winter night as she drinks hot chocolate and sits on her couch, drowning in soft blankets and watching her favorite movie. Those eyes are full of shock as they scan Paige's face in bewilderment.

It's then that Paige realizes how close they are. The girl is practically laying on top of her, her legs between Paige's while she holds onto the girl's waist. She can feel the steady rise and fall of the girl's chest against hers and she wonders if the girl can tell how fast her heart is beating. Suddenly conscious of how sweaty she is, she reluctantly lets go of the girl's waist and awkwardly pulls her hand from in between them and clumsily scrambles out from underneath her, causing the girl to fall onto the sidewalk.

Paige apologetically offers her hand to the baffled stranger, who takes it without hesitation, and helps her as she stands. The girl's fingers are soft and warm and Paige stares at their clasped hands in wonder. She looks up when the girl gasps and watches, mesmerized, as the girl gapes enthralled at the now vibrant town that surrounds them.

She takes a moment to do the same and is instantly shocked by the brilliance of the colors.

This is nothing like the washed out grays and gloomy blacks. This is vivid and radiant and she can't believe she's lived so long without seeing such magnificent beauty.

A gentle squeeze on her fingers and she turns, startled, back to the girl who's hand, she realizes sheepishly, she's still holding. When she lets go, her fingers twitch as if they already miss the contact. The girl laughs shyly and heat rushes to Paige's cheeks as she meets the girl's gaze, "Sorry about that, I-"

Paige's words are cut off as the girl reaches forward and cups her cheek in a warm palm. She slowly rubs her thumb across Paige's skin, causing the startled brunette to hold her breath, afraid that even a single breath will shatter the perfect moment that has settled over them. The girls eyebrows are knitted together in concentration as she tenderly appraises Paige's burning cheeks.

"I-" a hint of a smile plays at the corner of her lips as she meets Paige's eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to freak you out but…"

Paige shakes her head, her eyes gleaming with amusement. "It's fine. I mean, we are soulmates right?" The word sounds foreign coming from her mouth and she stares wide eyed at the girl when she realizes how forward that sounds, "Shit, sorry. That was really…I just, I don't even know your name."

"Well I can fix that, I'm Emily."

"Paige."

"Nice to meet you Paige." Emily beams. She slowly traces her thumb down Paige's jaw, while Paige tries to stop herself from hyperventilating, until she reaches her soft lips. Her eyes are fixed on Paige's lips and the tentative motions of her thumb against the plump flesh. "This is…I didn't expect for it to be this…" She lets out a nervous laugh, quiet yet invigorating, Paige can't help but smile at the sound.

"Enchanting." Paige breathes out as she stares at the girl in front of her; _her soulmate, _she reminds herself.

"Enchanting." Emily repeats, smiling. She's caught between wanting to continue to stare into the Paige's eyes or at the blush that scorch her cheeks. "Yeah, that sounds about right." She drops her arm, her fingertips still warm where they touched Paige's skin. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade your personal space. I was just…stunned."

"You know," Paige chuckles, "I expected to run into my soulmate one day, but not _literally _run into them." When Emily laughs, the sound vibrating through the air, Paige grins. _That's it. _She thinks, _I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure I hear that sound._

If Paige hadn't thought the universe was playing some sick joke on her before, she did now. She didn't even know the girls name for crying out loud. What if this was some mistake and one day she woke up, suffocating in black and white, the girl no longer by her side? Because it couldn't be real, could it? That her, Paige McCullers, would be lucky enough to fall in love, or be loved, by someone as stunning as the girl smiling shyly at her.

"I shouldn't be laughing, you took the worst of the fall." Emily frowns, reaching forward and brushing dirt off of Paige's arm. "Are you okay? I'm not as light as I look and the ground _is_ as hard as it looks."

"I'm alright, besides the soreness I'll feel later on, this is definitely the best day of my life." Paige muses. "I'd do it all over again."

"But next time," Emily teases, glancing to the side, "Aim for the grass."

Paige laughs quietly and looks down shyly, she grabs Emily's hand after only a moments hesitation. Their fingers interlock and in that moment, as warmth spreads through Paige, she knows it's a warmth that'll stay with her for the rest of her life. She tilts her head back upwards with a smile. She's never given much thought to this moment before. Sure she had thought about it every now and then, but just thinking about it gave her anxiety and she would quickly distract herself with thoughts of the amazing colors she would get to see once that happened.

Staring at Emily now, with colors bursting everywhere around them, she realizes why everyone who is in love never sounds as enthusiastic as she thought they should whenever they talked about colors. Because as she loses herself in the dark depths of Emily's beaming eyes and the magnetic pull of her faint lips; she realizes that the radiant colors surrounding them don't compare, in the least, to the breathtaking beauty that is her soulmate_._

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it :) I usually post my one-shotsdrabbles on tumblr first, so if you want to see them there check out my tumblr: .com_


	2. These goodbyes don't last forever

_A/N: I wrote this before the premiere of ep 5x14. _

* * *

><p>Summary: Saying goodbye is the hardest part.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I<em>_'__m going to miss this.__" __Paige says quietly, a hint of nostalgia in her voice. __"__I__'__m going to miss you.__"_

_Emily smiles sadly and squeezes her hand gently, __"__So am I.__" __She bites her lips nervously. __"__Remember what you said on my birthday?__" __Paige tilts her head. __"__About three thousand miles-__"_

"_being a long way?__" __Paige inquires._

"_Yeah.__" __Emily glances at her again. __"__We can make this work, right?__"_

_Paige turns her body towards Emily, drawing her knee up on the seat and tucking her foot under her other leg. __"__Even if it were ten thousand miles, I__'__d find a way for us to work. Because what we have, it__'__s worth it.__" __Paige brings Emily__'__s hand to her lips and places a soft kiss on her knuckles. _

_Emily__'__s chest tightens and she__'__s fighting hard to keep her tears at bay as she gives Paige a shaky smile and nods. _

_Paige is worth it. The distance. The time. _

_She__'__s worth it._

* * *

><p><em>She<em>_'__s aware of the stares they__'__re getting but they don__'__t register in her mind because at the moment the only important things are Paige and the very real warmth that__'__s her when Emily buries her face impossibly close against Paige__'__s neck and breathes in the scent of her perfume, a mixture of sweet coconut and a subtle hint of chlorine that belongs exclusively to her girlfriend. _

_Paige__'__s arms wrap tighter around her and not for the first time Emily realizes that once she lets go she won__'__t feel Paige__'__s strong arms around her, keeping her safe or comforting her, for a very long time. The thought makes her throat tighten and she hugs Paige tighter, drawing her body so close to Paige__'__s that she has to stand on her toes. _

_The tears are harder to hold back now and with a shuddering breath they escape the confines of her eyes and slide down her cheeks. Her fingers are clutching Paige__'__s jacket, clawing at the fabric as if the soft material is an anchor that__'__s keeping her love from drifting into the unknown sea. _

_She wants to stay there, lost in the warmth of Paige__'__s arms and floating in the chlorine of her fragrance but far too soon Paige is pulling away, a promising smile on her face. She leans down and kisses her on the lips, soft caresses eager and full of promises that Emily returns wholeheartedly._

_There__'__s whispered I loves you's and then Paige is slipping from her grasp. She holds onto her hand until Paige__'__s fingers tips slip through hers, and watches, puffy eyed and aching throat, as Paige carries her luggage and boards her plane. _

_Emily feels like she__'__s floating in empty waters while her anchor drifts away into the deep as she ambles back to her car._

* * *

><p>Yeah the scene we got was much more heartfelt, but at least I got the hugging part right :P<p> 


	3. How long has it been?

_A/N: part of a tumblr __prompt. Paily #7, "How long has it been?"_

* * *

><p>It's funny, how sometimes nature seems to know how she feels and adapts itself around her, its temperature dropping or rising depending on her mood.<p>

Or maybe that's just a selfish thought to make her feel like she's more than just an insignificant smudge in life.

Probably the latter.

But she doesn't care. She deserves to be selfish for one night, she deserves to be grumpy and miserable because really how else is she suppose to feel when she's alone. She's use to it by now, sort of. The constant ache that clenched her heart whenever she thought of a certain brunette, it wasn't so painful anymore; now it was more of a gnawing in the back of her mind, a sort of cruel taunting.

There's a gust of wind that rustles the leaves on the ground and raises goosebumps along her arms and she holds them against her chest.

This is wrong; This wasn't how her night was suppose to be.

She was suppose to be in there, in the warmth of the dance floor, her arms wrapped around Paige's neck as they swayed to the music.

She wasn't suppose to be standing outside in the cold, staring at the moon wishing it could teleport her out of there. She sighs and grabs her phone, typing a quick "_I wish you were here." _Really nothing could make this night worse.

Her phone dings with a reply and she quickly opens the message.

**How's the music?.-Paige**

Emily smiles and shakes her head, her cold fingers typing out a reply._ I can't really hear it._

**Well open the door.-Paige**

Emily frowns as she stares at the words. Open the door? How did-

"You're going to miss the song Em."

Emily spins around and nearly drops her phone when she sees Paige holding the door open, dressed in a tux, her tie the same color as Emily's dress. She opens the door fully, locking it into place and stepping out under the brilliant moon. The music from inside drifts outside in warm waves and Emily smiles.

_I finally asked you to dance_

_On the last slow song_

_Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball_

_I can still feel my head on your shoulder_

_And hoping that song would never be over_

Paige holds her hand out to Emily, an anchor that Emily clutches as she steps into Paige's arms.

_I haven't seen you in ages_

_Sometimes I find myself_

_Wondering where you are_

_For me you'll always be 18_

_And beautiful and dancin' away with my heart_

"You didn't really think I'd miss prom did you?" Paige asks as she rests her hands reassuringly on Emily's waist. She smiles when Emily's hands circle around her neck, her cold fingers caressing her nape and sending shivers down her spine.

_I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes_

_And the way you moved me was like you were reading my mind_

_I can still feel you lean into kiss me_

_I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me_

"What are you doing here? I mean, I'm so happy you're here." She places a tender kiss on Paige's lips to prove it. "But, what did your parents say?"

Paige bites her lip, "They don't really know I'm here."

"Oh." Emily frowns but it quickly disappears because Paige is looking at her with those big brown loving eyes and she's _here_, with Emily, on prom night. "How long has it been?"

"What?" Paige smiles questioningly.

"How long have you been gone?" Emily asks, her fingers tangling themselves in Paige's hair as she rests her cheek against Paige's shoulder.

Paige chuckles quietly and leans her head against Emily's, "It's only been a month Em."

Emily sighs, her lips caressing Paige's skin as she murmurs, "It feels longer than that."

They're still swaying slowly to the music and Paige looks up at the full moon, her arms unconsciously tightening around Emily's waist, "Yeah it does."

_You headed off to college_

_At the end of that summer and we lost touch_

_I guess I didn't realize even at that moment we lost so much_

* * *

><p>Prays that something like this happens in the show.<p> 


	4. Come home with me

_A/N: Tumblr prompt, "come home with me."_

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Emily surprises Paige in California after graduation.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Emily sits alone, tracing the soft edge of her cap with her finger tip; a small distraction to keep her from losing her patience. She doesn't want to be here anymore, stuck in this godforsaken town. She wants to leave, to finally break the chains that kept her trapped in the place she couldn't even call home anymore.<em>

_There'll be nothing keeping her here after tonight. _

_Her mom was happy living with her dad in Texas, maybe they would even sell the house now. _

_Her friends were all going to separate colleges, they had promised they wouldn't lose touch even when they were so far apart. _

_And Paige. _

_Well, Paige had escaped before they had. She was a sort of beacon of hope, not only for Emily, but for her friends as well; that life beyond Rosewood was possible. And now Emily held the key to her freedom in her hands._

_The dark blue cap, technically it was their diploma that mattered but the graduation cap was just as symbolic, was the beginning of the end. It was the key that unchained her and her friends from Rosewood. They were now free to leave, to walk away from all the horrors the town had unleashed on them. _

_The blue cap was a sort of miracle. _

_Because really there had been countless of times where she thought they wouldn't survive for this moment. And now the moment was here and she had a path paved for her, a path she would get to decide without any outside force manipulating it for her._

_and there was only one place she wanted that path to lead her to. _

_She jumps when the door opens, startling her from her thoughts._

_"__Emmy, are you alright?" Her dad steps out of Spencer's house, champagne glass in hand and takes a seat next to her on the bench._

_Emily nods, "It's just weird, holding this. Sometimes I thought this day would never come." Her words are quiet, not scared or angry like before but full of disbelief. Her dad takes her hand in his and she looks up at him._

_"__Sometimes good things take time. You just have to know what's worth waiting for." _

_There's a double meaning to his words that's not lost on Emily. She looks away and stares at the cap on her lap._

_"__I wish she'd been there." She murmurs. _

_Her dad pulls her into him and she leans her head against his shoulder. She feels safe, safer than she's ever truly felt before, knowing that the people she cared about would be safe and away from this hell hole. There was only one other person who could make her feel like that. _

_"__You have to leave tomorrow morning, sure you don't want to leave the graduation party early?" He asks._

_She shakes her head and pulls back, glancing into the living room where her friends and their families are gathered and celebrating. "Today's my last day with them before we all leave to different places."_

_He nods understandingly, "Make sure you get enough sleep. You have a flight to catch tomorrow."_

* * *

><p>A part of her always knew she was meant to live in California. It wasn't just the warm weather or the fact that she was attending her dream school.<p>

No, it was so much more than that.

It was the freedom.

It was knowing that she could do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, without someone breathing down her neck. That was a feeling she'd never been able to escape from in Rosewood. The constant feeling of suffocating, of being trapped and having nowhere to run to. But she hadn't felt like that since she got off the plane weeks ago.

Now all that seems to suffocate her was the way she misses Emily.

She exits her apartment, the one she'll be occupying during the summer until college starts, and locks the door. Her dad insisted on getting it for her, and he'd let her keep it if she decided not to get a dorm at Stanford. It wan't far from Stanford, a ten minute drive at least. And the perfect distance if she ever felt like going on a warm up jog before practice.

She's been considering her options, weighing the pros and cons of having her own place. Getting a dorm at Stanford seemed pointless now; she'd only been looking forward to sharing it with Emily.

Maybe keeping the apartment wouldn't be such a bad idea.

She shoves her hands in her jacket pockets and makes her way down the street to a small café thats become her go-to place on Saturday mornings. Coffee wasn't really her thing, she was a morning person after all and the caffeine wasn't necessary; but they had the best omelettes she's ever had and it quickly become her small tradition to get it every Saturday.

Just as she's about to turn the corner someone's calling out to her, a familiar voice that she's only managed to hear over the phone for the past two months. She turns and swears her heart stops when she sees Emily running towards her.

There's a brief moment where she wonders if she's dreaming, but then Emily's arms are around her shoulders and Paige has to take a step back to keep them from toppling to the ground.

Her arms wrap around Emily's shoulders, and it's almost like no time has passed because Emily's body is so familiar, so warm and it fits _just right_ against hers. She breathes deeply, engulfed in Emily's scent until she feels like she's drowning.

Emily's the first to pull back, her eyes admiring Paige's surprised face before she leans forward and presses her lips against Paige's. It's sweet, passionate and everything Emily remembers it being and she has just enough self control to hold back the moan that's threatening to pass her lips when Paige slides her hand over the spot on Emily's back that makes her knees go weak.

Paige pulls back just enough to whisper against Emily's lips, "I can't believe you're here." She's smiling and close to tears, but she presses her lips against Emily's again, this time more urgent, desperate, and probably not very appropriate considering they're standing in the middle of the sidewalk. But she doesn't care because Emily's pressing into her, fists tangling in her hair, pulling and kneading until Paige parts her lips with a gasp.

They're both breathing hard, pupils dilated with lust and swollen lips.

Paige kisses Emily on the nose, knowing that if she kisses her on the lips again she won't be able to stop. Their noses brush and Paige closes her eyes, "Come home with me." She murmurs quietly, and Emily nods, gently brushing her hand down Paige's until their fingers intertwine.

It's almost impossible to pull apart, and they walk together up the street, bodies bumping into each other, until they reach Paige's- _their-_ apartment. Paige carries Emily's luggage inside, shuts the door, and this time when Emily's lips meet hers, there's nothing holding them back from erasing the past two months they've been apart.

* * *

><p>I might write more Paily in Cali instead of the California Road Trip.<p> 


	5. Are you drunk?

_**A/N: **I tried doing cute, I don't know if I succeeded._

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Tumblr prompt, "Are you drunk?"<em>

* * *

><p>Emily's about to apologize, thinking she's entered the wrong apartment, when she spots the Sharks blanket she got her Sophomore year, and stops with a frown.<p>

She sees the other identical blanket across from it and sure enough, Paige calls out to her.

"Em?"

She takes a hesitant step towards the maze of blankets that litter their use-to-be-spotless living room. "Paige?" She asks, confused.

There's movement under the hanging blankets and Paige pops her head out of the opening, a sort of door leading inside. She's all smiles, her eyes crinkling in the corners, hair tied into a messy pony tail with loose strands falling over her cheeks. "I was sitting on the couch, watching tv, when I realized… I've never built a blanket fort. Can you believe that?!"

Emily quirks her eyebrow in question, setting down the takeout boxes on the coffee table, the one that's suppose to be in _the center of the living room_ and not pushed against the wall, and crosses her arms as she steps closer to the littering mess of blankets that hang around the living room. "A blanket fort..." She says skeptically.

Paige nods hurriedly, smile still in place, and steps out of the fort, nearly tripping on a discarded pillow. She laughs as she stumbles towards Emily. "A blanket fort! I put blankets all over the living room." Emily glances around the living room again, noting that Paige did in fact hang blankets _everywhere. "_It was actually harder than I expected. Blankets are so…slippery." Paige finishes with a chuckle.

Emily stares at Paige for a second before grabbing her cheeks in both her hands and looking into her eyes. "Are you drunk?" Emily asks as she stares into Paige's eyes. They didn't seem to be glazed over.

Paige laughs, shaking her head and kissing Emily. "No I'm not drunk."

Emily's still slightly confused but slowly wrapping her head around the fact that yes, Paige, her 21 year old _sober _girlfriend, just built a blanket fort. _"_I didn't even know we had this many blankets." She huffs.

"Well, some of them are bedsheets." Paige responds, " They were stuffed away in a box labeled _'things I don't need but mom insisted I bring anyways'."_

Emily laughs, remembering the overly dramatic argument she had with her mom while packing. "I think there's like, two of those boxes."

She shakes her head and steps closer to the fort, dragging Paige with her. "So, blanket fort?"

Paige nods, a grin on her face, one that Emily can't help but return. "Blanket fort."

* * *

><p>It's really warm inside, extremely warm.<p>

Or maybe that's just Paige's body pressed against hers.

It could be their take out.

Who knows.

She had to admit, it was really nice inside. Paige had arranged the blankets so they hung over the tv, and a string of lights was hung across the top of the fort. It was comfy, big enough for them to sit up in and watch a movie.

Emily glances at Paige, her eyes are glued to the screen as she distractedly tries to eat her Chinese food. Paige lifts her fork to her mouth (a pair of chopsticks lay discarded on the floor after she attempted, and failed, to eat with them) and slowly opens her mouth.

Emily doesn't even try to hold in her laughter when Paige misses her mouth completely and pokes her cheek with the fork instead.

"Ooow." Paige drops the fork, food spilling all over her shirt, and glares at Emily as she rubs her cheek.

Her stomach aches as she falls to the floor, hand covering her mouth as she rolls onto her back. "Oh my god."

"It's not funny." Paige mutters, picking food off her shirt and tossing it back into the container. She cleans her shirt with a napkin but it's useless, the damage is done.

Emily wipes her tears away, looking up at a blurry Paige. "You're such a dork."

"It's your fault for picking such a good movie." Paige glares but it's too hard to stay mad at Emily when she's smiling like that and she shakes her head with a chuckle.

Emily stretches out, hair splayed around her, "I kinda like this fort thing. We should do it more often."

Paige grabs their left over food, lifts one of the hanging blankets and puts the containers on the coffee table. Once she's back inside she smirks, eyes roaming over Emily's body, whose loose shirt is short enough that her stomach is visible. "You know what else blanket forts are good for?"

"What?" Emily asks. She doesn't have much time to think before Paige pulls her ruined shirt over her head and tosses it aside, toned muscles shifting and tensing as she slowly crawls over to Emily, whose lip is caught between her teeth.

"Guess." Paige whispers into Emily's ear as she leans down and plants a small kiss on her neck.

Emily slowly licks her lips.

Blanket forts weren't such a bad thing after all.

"Did you ever build a blanket fort?" Paige asks, voice husky, arms wrapped around Emily's naked body.

Emily nods as she traces her finger over Paige's back, her finger dipping and curving over the muscles there. "I have, twice. It was with the girls."

"Sleep over?" Paige asks.

"Yeah." She chuckles, "It was _much _more fun this time though." She can feels Paige's lips curve into a smile against her neck. "You're still cleaning all this up on your own tomorrow."

Paige sighs dramatically, "and here I thought I deserved breakfast in fort."

Emily laughs and pokes Paige in the ribs, causing the brunette to laugh. When their laugher dies down she shifts closer to Paige, face buried against her neck, and they fall asleep under the twinkling lights.


	6. Don't knock it till you try it

_**A/N: **_I've always wondered what happened that night.

* * *

><p><em>Summary: What happened after Anna Norbergs party that made Emily cringe at the sight of Buffalo Chicken and Ranch pizza?<em>

* * *

><p>"Come on Em, just one bite."<p>

Emily shook her head, lips pressed shut as she leaned away from the very unappetizing slice of pizza Paige was offering her. She held up her own slice, and sure it was a chaotic mess of pepperoni and vegetables but it was tasty and healthy, or as healthy as pizza could get, and it looked a hundred times better than the oily mess that was Paige's.

"I think I'll stick with mine thanks." She bit off a piece, smiling smugly at Paige as she chewed.

Paige narrowed her eyes, slouching back into the patio chair and taking a bite of her pizza. "I tried yours." She muttered as she chewed. "Why won't you try mine, it's good!"

"Buffalo chicken and ranch."

"It's good!" Paige insisted stubbornly.

Emily rolled her eyes, taking a swing of the beer they took from Anna Norbergs' house when they decided to ditch the deafening party and head back to Paige's house. "Whatever you say."

Paige huffed. She was going to do whatever it took to get Emily to try her pizza, and get her to admit that it was _good._ Because it was. It was spicy and creamy and damn it why won't Emily just _try it._

She chewed thoughtfully, staring at Emily's pizza as she tried to come up with some sort of plan.

"You're freaking me out."

Paige blinked, glancing at a smiling Emily. "You're going to try my pizza."

"I don't think so." Emily smirked. She sloshed the remaining beer around her bottle as she stared challengingly back at Paige.

"I'll race you."

Emily frowned, "What are you talking about."

Paige tilted her head towards her pool. "Race. I win, you try my pizza. You win, I'll stop bugging you about it." She quirked her eyebrow when Emily laughed.

"You're drunk." Emily shook her head.

Maybe it was Paige's competitive streak, or the fact that for some unreasonable reason she needed Emily to try her pizza (maybe she _was_ drunk) but she put down her own bottle of beer and stood. Emily stared at her as she started taking off her clothes.

"You're serious." Emily deadpanned.

"What made you think I wasn't?" Paige asked seriously as she unzipped her jeans.

"Paige, we just ate, we're more than a little buzzed, and it's cold." Emily stood and grabbed Paige's arm. "We're not gonna race."

Paige just smirked and taunted, "Scared?"

If there was ever a time Emily wished she wasn't so damn competitive, it was now. She stared at Paige, at the toned muscles of her bare stomach, and shook her head in defeat. "Fine. We'll race." She took off her clothes, goosebumps raising along her skin. "You're crazy." She muttered under her breath as she stood along the edge of the pool in her underwear, Paige a mirror image of her.

"Yeah but you love me."

Emily rolled her eyes for the nth time and crouched into position. Paige copied her, muscles tense and ready to spring.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

* * *

><p>"Emily Fields, are you backing out of a bet?" Paige waved the slice of pizza at Emily. She was shivering and dripping wet but seeing the slouch of Emily's shoulders as she took the slice of buffalo chicken and ranch pizza in her hand made Paige grin.<p>

Emily stared at the slice in her hand and felt her stomach stir. She took a bite, chewing the salty bread slowly. She swallowed, cringing slightly as the acidy taste of the ranch stung her tongue. Paige was grinning like an idiot and it made Emily want to smile despite the fact that the pizza _was not good,_ but she felt the familiar queasiness that came with having too much to drink clawing up her throat and she dropped the slice of pizza, clamping her hands over her mouth as she stumbled towards the bushes.

She felt Paige's warm hands on her back, and then her hair was being pulled aside.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good idea." Paige mumbled apologetically.

Emily wiped her hand over her mouth, took a deep breath and sank down to the ground. "You're lucky I love you."

Paige sat next to her and bumped her bare shoulder against Emily's. "So…was it good?"

Emily settled for glaring at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I had various ideas of what happened that night but I went with this one.


End file.
